


Happy Birthday, I wanna die

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Deceit visits Thomas to give him a late birthday gift that neither of them are happy with





	Happy Birthday, I wanna die

**Author's Note:**

> I have an incredibly niche writing role in this fandom and it's "Deceit wants to die, but Thomas is like 'wait, no, don't' "

“Hello, Thomas.”

“Deceit, hey!”

Thomas smiled and started to pull out a second coffee mug.

“Oh, you seem happy. I’ll come again another time, I don't want to ruin your day.”

“Deceit, we’ve talked about this. I really am glad to see you. You're not ruining anything.”

“It’s not that. I have something I need to show you, but you won't like it.”

Thomas walked back to the living room with the two coffees.

“It's okay, Dee. You can show me.”

Deceit waited for another moment before handing Thomas an envelope. Thomas opened it and frowned in confusion. 

“A… birthday card? Why would I not like this? I mean, my birthday was kinda a while ago, but I wouldn't be mad at you.”

“It's not just a birthday card, Thomas. It's… another note.”

“Another- another suicide note?”

Deceit nodded.

“That was going to be my gift to you. But you don't have to worry about that. I'm fine, now.”

“Deceit, my birthday wasn't that long ago.”

“I know. But that's the truth, Thomas, I really am much better now. I've even been talking to Picani!”

“And I'm proud of you, I am, but you need to talk to us about this. Dee… come here.” 

Thomas held his arms out and Deceit sat down, hugging him tightly. 

“Nothing is worth losing you, buddy. Okay? I don't care what kind of day I'm having. If you're having these kinds of thoughts, please come to me. I love you, Dee.”

Deceit went still for a moment before relaxing again and hugging him tighter.

“I love you, too, Thomas. And I will, I promise.”

“Good.” Thomas pulled back, holding Deceit’s arms and smiling warmly. “Thank you for telling me, Dee. I know it was hard.”

“You deserved to know.”

“Still, thank you. ...Do you want to watch She-Ra with me?”

“That would be nice, actually.”

And even if not for the best reason, those hugs that night and the strengthened trust between them was the best belated birthday present Thomas could ask of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I started writing this like a week after Thomas' birthday and forgot about this until now


End file.
